piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Armando Salazar
Crew of the Silent Mary Salazar family |first=''Tides of War'' |latest= |last=''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' |cause=Killed by Hector Barbossa |portrayer=Javier Bardem |}} Armando Salazar was the legendary and ruthless, yet terrifying pirate hunter who haunted the Caribbean. Hailing from Spain, Salazar was a Spaniard, a high-ranking officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and the decorated capitán of the powerful pirate hunting warship, the Silent Mary. For many years, Salazar terrorized and murdered thousands of pirates until his spectacular fall from grace when a young pirate named Jack Sparrow outsmarted the ruthless pirate killer and led him to his death in the mysterious Devil's Triangle. However, through the dark powers of the Triangle, Salazar was resurrected more powerful than ever, but cursed to wander the world as a ghost for eternity. Hungry for revenge, Salazar escaped from the Triangle's relentless hold and led his crew of deadly ghost sailors on a mission of vengeance to obtain the legendary Trident of Poseidon to finally eliminate pirates and kill Jack Sparrow to avenge the life that was taken from him. During the battle for the trident, Henry Turner destroyed the trident and Salazar recovered his human form along his crew, but was wounded by Hector Barbossa during his attempt to aboard the Black Pearl via the anchor and drowned along his remaining crew when the ocean closed. Biography Hunting pirates Not much is known about Salazar's early life except that he joined the Spanish Royal Navy, becoming an officer. He rose through the ranks, earning several high military decorations over the years until he became a capitán in command of the Silent Mary, a powerful ship of the line. At some point during his career Salazar made a vow to exterminate all the pirates on the high seas, as some pirates killed his father and his grandfather in the past. He became so successful and famous that some of the stories of his pirate hunting expeditions claimed that he had hunted down and killed thousands of pirates mercilessly.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Attack on the pirate fleet One day the Silent Mary encountered a pirate fleet of ten ships. Despite being outnumbered the Spanish attacked the pirates, quickly demonstrating to their opponents that the firepower of the Silent Mary and the skills of her crew were far superior to those of all the ships and crews in the entire pirate fleet. The battle ended disastrously for the pirates with the majority of their fleet destroyed. As the Silent Mary sailed through the burning wrecks Salazar was satisfied with his latest victory over the outlaws that he intended to eliminate. When he noticed a few surviving pirates among the wrecks, flying the improvised white flag as a sign of surrender, Salazar calmly ordered his men to shoot them all giving them no quarter. When his men finished their grisly task, Salazar took out his spyglass and glanced the last remaining pirate ship, the Wicked Wench. Still provocatively flying the black pirate flag, the Wench was sailing in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape. Not wanting to let a single pirate escape him Salazar ordered his men to change the Silent Mary's course and follow the pirates. The Spanish gave chase and followed the Wench toward a mysterious island shrouded in darkness, in an area called the Devil's Triangle. Believing that the pirates planned to escape through the giant tunnel that seemingly led into the interior of the Triangle, Salazar took the helm of the Silent Mary from Lieutenant Lesaro choosing to follow the pirates into the unknown waters. However, as the Wicked Wench approached the entrance the pirates threw ropes around the nearby reefs off the port side of the ship. The loop caught the reef, tightening, and causing the ship to swiftly turn to the left, as the helmsman, a young man named Jack Sparrow steered the ship in the same direction, changing the Wench's course at the last moment. Knowing his men didn't have enough time to make the same maneuver and wanting to avoid collision with the pirate vessel Salazar kept the Silent Mary on her course, sailing straight ahead. As the Spanish sailed past the Wench Salazar glanced at Jack Sparrow one last time before the Silent Mary entered the Triangle. Sailing through the unknown waters the Silent Mary quickly hit the nearby rocks severely damaging the bow while knocking the entire crew off their feet. The impact resulted in a massive explosion from the amount of gunpowder on the ship which engulfed the ship in flames and burning alive its entire crew. Salazar tried to escape from the fire but the falling yardarm from the mainmast hit him in the head, killing him. His body fell overboard before slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea. However, even death was not the end of Salazar. As his body begun to sink to the bottom of the sea, the body was suddenly struck by streaks of eerie red light, resurrecting Salazar as the undead by the mysterious supernatural powers of the Triangle where he was now trapped with his men who were brought back from the dead in a similar fashion. Unable to escape from the Triangle Salazar and his crew of the undead spent several years in a cave, plotting their revenge on Jack Sparrow. Quest for the Trident of Poseidon Attack on the Monarch Many years after their imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle Salazar and his men spotted a Dutch barque flying the pirate flag entering their cave. In a quick battle Salazar and his men slaughtered the pirates and sent their ship to the bottom, leaving only a few debris floating on the surface. A few minutes later, the pirate ship was followed by the Monarch, a British Royal Navy warship. As the Monarch came to a halt, Salazar's men ran across the water, boarded the ship and launched a surprise attack. Due to their ghostly powers the Spanish easily slaughtered the British and even Salazar joined the fight, killing a few British sailors with his rapier. Finally he personally confronted the British commanding officer, Captain Toms, who was being held by Salazar's men. When Toms asked him what was he, Salazar grabbed him by the neck, replied "Death", broke his neck and threw his corpse into the fire. at the latter's cell in the ''Monarch''.]] With the battle effectively over Salazar walked below deck, finding a young sailor Henry and an old pirate locked in the brig. Noticing several wanted posters on the floor, Salazar stabbed one of them with his sword to bring it closer to him, while one of Salazar's men stabbed the pirate through the bars, killing him. Seeing on the poster the face of Jack Sparrow, the man who cost him his life, Salazar asked Henry if he knew the pirate. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar and his men walked through the bars, shocking him. Deciding to leave one man alive to tell the tale of his revenge, Salazar asked Henry to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Salazar and his crew then returned to their ship, leaving the Monarch behind. Escape from the Devil's Triangle Several decades after their deaths and resurrections, Salazar and his men were able to escape from the Devil's Triangle due to Jack Sparrow's betrayal of his own compass by giving it away for a bottle of rum, allowing the Silent Mary to sail into the open sea for the first time in years. Though the ship was now nothing but a wreck, she was kept afloat by Salazar's magic. The Spanish eventually planned to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon, the mythical artifact which would give them absolute control over the seas so they could continue their mission and kill all the pirates in the world, starting with Jack Sparrow. Hunting pirates once again to take his soul away as being a pirate.]] Free from the Triangle, Salazar and his men continued their anti-piracy campaign. Soon they encountered a pirate fleet commanded by Hector Barbossa, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. The Spanish quickly attacked and destroyed three ships in Barbossa's fleet, the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix. Though the rest of the fleet managed to escape, the message the undead Spaniards sent was clear - the dead have taken command of the sea. Some time later, the Silent Mary encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa's flagship. As the Silent Mary approached the Revenge, Salazar used his magical powers to bend the bow of his ship backwards, opening the ship's hull like the jaws of a giant beast right in front of the pirate vessel, leaving the pirate crew stunned and unable to react. Salazar then leaped on board the Revenge, landing behind Barbossa. As the horrified Captain slowly turned around he store into the eyes of the villainous Pirate Hunter, Captain Armando Salazar. Barbossa regained his courage and told Salazar his name and that he comes before him with cordial intent, where Salazar then laughed and said that every time he taps his sword, one of Barbossa's men would die. Salazar tapped his sword once and one of barbossa's crew members were mercilessly killed. With a smile on his face, he ordered Barbossa to speak quicker, before tapping his sword twice on the deck of the ship, demanding where Sparrow was. As Barbossa explained to him tat Jack was headed for the Trident, Salazar told him that no treasure could save him from he and his crews wrath. Barbossa told him that he would find Sparrow for him by the morning, and if he doesn't, he may take his life from him. Salazar agree'd to these terms and then tapped his sword several more times, before shouting "The living come aboard!" The next day, still without the trace of Sparrow, a tired Salazar threatened Barbossa with killing him already, although this one explained to him that it was not yet the dawn and the deal was not finished. Annoyed, Salazar told Barbossa his story and his first encounter with Sparrow, giving him an understanding of his reason for killing him. Finally, they managed to locate Jack along with Turner and astronomer Carina Smyth. After Smyth started to swim to an unnamed island, Turner tried to follow her, but Salazar sent three ghost sharks to kill Turner and Sparrow, while the Crew of the Dying Gull (Sparrow's ship) was taken prisoner by the crew of the Essex. After waiting a while, Salazar and his crew jumped into the sea and ran on the water, but Sparrow used one of the sharks to propel his rowboat, grab Henry (who had already started to swim) and reach the island's beach safe and sound, because Salazar and his men could not tread dry land. Salazar returned to the Silent Mary in pure rage and hung Barbossa and his remaining crew upside down and began butchering them all. Barbossa then began to reason with him ,saying he would go ashore to fetch him his "Sparrow". Salazar then cut the roped holding Barbossa up and ordered him to go ashore, but this one chose to betray Salazar and escaped along with the others in the Black Pearl, which was enlarged after breaking the bottle and throw it to the sea, returning it to the size that lost due the magic of the pirate Blackbeard in the past. Shortly after Barbossa discovered that Smyth was his daughter, Salazar appeared with the Silent Mary and his crew, and after crushing The Essex, killing Lieutenant Scarfield and his crew in the process (but Sparrow's crew managed to escape in time from the ship's cell thanks to a fingernail and use a rowboat to swim to the Pearl), Salazar and his men began to attack the Black Pearl. At one point, Salazar and Sparrow became involved in a fight at the cannons of both ships, but at the end, the battle ended when Jack fell into the Black Pearl and Henry Turner was taken prisoner by Salazar, being tied to the Silent Mary's mast. Battle for the Trident of Poseidon and Death After Sparrow, Smyth and Barbossa arrived at the Isle of Stars and they found the Trident of Poseidon at Poseidon's Tomb under the waters of the ocean, Salazar decided to take the body of Henry Turner, knowing that later he could return to the normality with the trident, since this one had the mythical power to break all the curses. Said and done, Salazar took control of Turner's body and went down to Sparrow and Smyth, where he began to fight against them while the [[Crew of the Silent Mary|Crew of the Silent Mary]] saw them from within the other two parts of the sea. After grabbing hold of the trident, it released Salazar from Henry's body, and he began to throw Sparrow through the water, where Lieutenant Lesaro and the rest of the crew attempted to grab him and drown him. After toying with Sparrow, Salazar pierced Jack through the chest with the trident, shushing him as he attempted to push the trident more into his body. Jack, now realizing the Trident stabbed a book held in his jacket, ordered Henry to break the Trident. Henry grabbed his sword and sent it crashing down on the Trident, smashing it into tiny pieces, breaking all the curses of the sea. Salazar rested himself on a rock as he gasped for air. His crew soon realized that they could no longer breathe under water and came tumbling through the waves. Salazar realized Lieutenant Lesaro had become human again and then felt the side of his face, which had finally been filled in after all these years. Salazar looked at his hands and then to the sky laughing, for he and his crew had finally been human again. But their pleasures were short lived, for the walls of water were slowly closing in on them. As Barbossa came flying in the the Black Pearl's anchor, Salazar began to run for it, as did the entire Silent Mary's crew. Jack, Henry, and Carina managed to climb on board, and was then followed by Salazar and two of his crew members. Lieutenant Lesaro cried out for his Capitan, but was then covered by the surrounding waves. As Salazar began to climb the anchor he drew his sword, not satisfied with being human again and still eager to kill, he attempted to reach Carina and end her life. As Barbossa realised Salazar was making his way toward his daughter, he ordered her to hold on to the anchor. Jack then shouted "Hector!" as he threw him a sword. Barbossa let go of the anchor and grasped the sword and allowed himself to fall. Salazar soon saw the pirate coming toward him as Barbossa pierced him through the back with the blade, causing him to let go of the anchor and knock down both of his crew members who held on to the anchor for dear life. Salazar came tumbling down to the ocean floor, letting out a scream of horror, which was soon silenced by him landing face first on the bottom of the anchor. His body was then consumed by the surrounding waves, ending the Pirate Hunters evil deeds for good. Personality and traits Before his death and resurrection, Salazar sailed the high seas for many years and, during that time, earned himself a fearsome reputation. He became a legend in his own right, albeit a terrifying one. Ruthless but noble, he had devoted his military career in the Spanish navy to eliminating all pirates from the Caribbean. His hatred for pirates was so great that he didn't even consider them men and instead described them as an "infection". Salazar was also not a man to show mercy to his enemies even if they did surrender to him, since on one occasion, while eating an apple, he ordered the shooting of some surviving pirates with muskets. His obsession with killing pirates eventually led him to fall for Captain Jack Sparrow's trickery and lead him to his untimely demise. Following his first death, Salazar was consumed with an uncontrollable rage due to having been resurrected by the supernatural powers of the Devil's Triangle. As well as maintaining a burning desire to get revenge on the man he held responsible for his fate; Jack Sparrow. Equipment and skills Originally an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, Armando Salazar was always dressed in a resplendent white and black uniform adored with three medals on the left side of his coat, proof of his many achievements during his service to his country. His favored weapon was a rapier, a slender, sharply pointed sword which was designed as a thrusting weapon, but he also used it for cutting or slashing attacks when in combat. Following his death and resurrection, Salazar's appearance resembled the undead with his uniform darkened and torn and his sword rusty, but his skills remained the same. As a vengeful spirit, he was more dangerous than he ever was as a living man because he gained supernatural abilities such as the ability to walk on water and through solid objects. He also had complete control over his ship, the Silent Mary, which he used to simply slice through other ships. Though the Silent Mary was nothing but a wreck, Salazar's powers made it seemingly indestructible. He also could bring to life the figurehead of his ship to protect him during combat. Combining those powers with his skills, Salazar was literally an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. However, his new powers came with a price. As a ghost, Salazar was unable to walk on dry land, being doomed to spend the rest of eternity on ships or walking on water. Behind the scenes *Captain Salazar was portrayed by Javier Bardem in Dead Men Tell No Tales.Breaking – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales is Now Filming | Disney Insider | Articles Bardem was previously considered to play Blackbeard in On Stranger Tides, but lost out to Ian McShane.PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN - Miles Teves at Miles Teves Design Studio *Before officially casting Javier Bardem for Dead Men Tell No Tales, Christoph Waltz was rumored to be the original choice for the role.Javier Bardem May Play Villain in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales - IGN At that time, the character was referred to as "Captain John Brand", a feared pirate hunter who returned from the dead as a ghost to kill Jack Sparrow whom he held responsible for the death of his brother, Eric. Rumors claim that the name "Brand" was changed to "Salazar" to sound more Mediterranean to accompany Javier Bardem's Spanish descent. *According to Bardem, he imagined the character of Armando Salazar between a bull in the ring with a sword nailed to the back (which oddly, it ends up happening to Salazar at the film's end when Hector Barbossa kills him) and a singer of cante jondo, deep, full of pain and suffering. Also, Bardem studied a lot the history of the Spanish Royal Navy.Javier Bardem: "Más allá de mi apellido soy una persona, a veces también fallo" at 20 Minutos *Armando Salazar is the first main antagonist in the series to be Spanish. However, he is the second antagonist (in general) in the series to be Spanish, with The Spaniard being the first. Despite this, The Spaniard was a more noble enemy than Salazar was. *According to Geoffrey Rush Salazar and his crew were trapped in the Devil's Triangle for twenty-five years.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C97Veu3ykQw Geoffrey Rush about his character, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales at Genius] However, that statement contradicts the established timeline. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references de:Salazar ja:アルマンド・サラザール ru:Армандо Салазар Category:Males Category:Spaniards Category:Spanish Royal Navy officers Category:Captains Category:Helmsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Ghosts Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Deceased individuals